Demigods
by allthingspjo
Summary: Payson thought she was an average girl. That was, until she ran away. And then she got to a camp. A camp, for people like her. Camp Half-Blood. ( i suck at summeries! ) plz read!
1. Ch 1: Meet Payson,Audrey, Megan, Jake

**Demigods**

Ch. 1

When I was around age 7 I was living in Manhattan. I was in the midst of buying nachos when something happened. Everyone around me just, passed out! Just fell to the floor. I was terrified. I hid. I stayed in that shop for about 5 months before I got out. I knew that there would be questions asked so I stumbled out like I was asleep. What I found was horrible. Right outside the door was a car. In that car sat my mom. I took one look and knew she was dead. That was the year I started my life as a runaway.

. . .

It had been 5 years since I ran away. Then one night I had a weird dream. I saw a girl with flame red hair saying something in front of a crowd of people. I couldn't hear it. I was fast asleep when I had a wrenching pain in my gut. I woke up and pulled out the bronze dagger I'd found five years ago. I held it to the girl's neck.

"Whoa!" she screamed. "don't kill me! What did I do?" I shrugged and stuck out a hand to help her up. The girl had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She wore a dirty jacket and ripped shorts. She grinned as she accepted my hand up.

"My name's Payson. What's yours?"

"Megan"

I heard a crash off to my left. Megan grimaced and grabbed my hand pulling me through the streets.

"Whoa!" I screamed, tripping, "where are we going."

"Idk but come on!"

As she pulled me I saw a giant following us. I pulled my hand away and drew the dagger.

"Stay behind me" I muttered. Then, I launched myself at the giant. As he tried to grab me I flipped up and buried my knife in his kneecap. He roared and slowly crumbled to dust. I landed on my feet and pulled Megan. We crashed into two kids. I fell flat on my back, but was up in a minute. The boy stared at my dagger. Then he grinned.

"It's good Audrey! They aren't dead!"

"phew" said the girl," I'm Audrey."

"I'm Payson. And-"

"We have to go!" cried Audrey.

We helped Megan up and Audrey pulled me. We ran up a hill on long island. This girl wearing armor ran to meet us.

"Go Audrey!" she screamed dashing to meet the massive black hellhound that had followed us. The boy dragged Audrey past the tree. I followed. Then I heard a scream. The girl. I couldn't leave her. I ran back and pulled out my dagger. The girl lay on the ground bleeding. The hound crouched, about to pounce. As the hound leaped through the air, I stabbed it in the stomach. It disinagrated. I kneeled next to the girl.

"She needs help!" I cried. A boy who looked about 18 crouched next to her.

"You're hurt" he said pointing at my leg. It was scratched and bleeding hugely. It was turning green.

"I need a nap." I muttered. Then I fell.

# # #

I woke up in some weird hospital room. I heard a familiar voice talking.

"She got here without a satyr. That's impossible."

"apparently not," replied another voice," Audrey!"

I sat up. Audrey walked in.

"Pays your awake!"

"Audrey can you show Payson around?"

"Sure Chiron!" Audrey helped me up and pulled me outside.

"Wait! Where am I?"

"Payson you're a half blood. You are a demigod."


	2. What now?

**Demigods**

Ch. 2

"An what?"

"A demigod, a half-blood, half human and half well half-"

"Half god?"

"Yeah…"

"Sure… and you're a daughter of Ares!" I giggled.

"Well, I kinda am."

"Who am I then?"

"I don't know…"

"Newbie!" screamed a voice.

"Go away Clarisse!" sighed Audrey.

"Nope, I don't want to, little sis!"

"Hey Audrey!" screamed some black haired girl, running up, "Clarisse go away, or I'll call my older brother."

"I'm not scared of that punk!"

"You're deadly scared of him. You know, he's not the only one who can control water."

"I'm leaving." She muttered.

"Thanks olive," Audrey said, high-fiving her.

"Hey, no problem. Oh my gods, I have a half-sister!"

"What? Whoa! Pay, you're a daughter of Poseidon!"

"What now?"


	3. pranksters, scary people, i'm confused!

**Demigods**

**This is set after BOO, but Leo didn't meet calypso! :,(**

Ch. 3

"What!?" screamed Audrey, throwing her arms around me.

"Whoa! Calm down!" I yelled. I swear, that girl had hands like iron. I waddled over to Olivia. "Sister?"

"Yes! Eek! You have to meet our brother!"

"Ummm, a little help?"

"Oh, yeah!" she threw out her hands. Water grabbed Audrey, pulling her off me.

"Hey!" she protested. But, Olivia had already dragged me away. I shrugged at Audrey. Olivia pulled me over to a low cabin. She ran in.

"Percy!" she yelled. This boy popped up.

"hey, new girl," he replied," why you here?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Gods of Olympus, Perce she's your half-sister!"

"Really! Wow, dad what is wrong with you?"

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Later. You need to meet more people."

"Whoa!" I screamed as she dragged me out. I tripped over a wire. Olivia pulled me out of the way as a bucket crashed outside the door.

"Ugh! Tyler, you're dead!" she screamed.

"Sorry!" yelled a kid. His long hair half covered his eyes. But, he high-fived another kid and they ran off cracking up.

"That's Tyler and josh, twin sons of Hermes. I hate them."

"Owww!" yelled another voice. Olivia doubled over. I looked over to where the two boys had disappeared. A girl, covered in mud, dragged the two over. I giggled.

"Olivia, can you?" she asked.

"sure." Replied Olivia. She punched them both in the nose. They fell. The girl let go and kicked them both. They got up and ran away, clutching bloody noses.

"I'm Amy," said the girl. I slid behind Olivia. Olivia rolled her eyes. She grabbed my arm. Amy grabbed the other and they dragged me away.

"Hey!" I protested. Then, Amy tossed me. I flew and landed splat, in the middle of a lake. I pushed myself to the surface. Olivia and Amy had disappeared. I scrambled out. I was stuck in the middle of the woods.

"Incoming!" screamed a voice. I ducked as a hell-hound sprang at me. Pulling out my dagger, I stabbed the beast in the chest. A group of three girls emerged. They all had long blonde hair. One wore red cats' ears. Another had a cut over her eye and a bandage wrapped around her head. The last one wore a little headband top hat.

"Nice work," Muttered top hat, kneeling down next to the hound's head, "I'm Danielle, that's Emma and Daniella. I and Emma are daughters of Athena. Daniella is a daughter of Ares. And you are?"

"Payson. I'm new."

"I know. You wouldn't be out here alone. Come on, we'll take you back. "


End file.
